Gryffin Errondil
| Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Gryffin | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | Name = Gryffin Errondil | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = Sorcerer (Wild Magic) | Age = | Alignment = Chaotic Good | Languages = Common, Elvish, Abyssal | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Elyria | Family = | Connections = Frankfurt (contact) Kingston (celebrity crush) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 4 | HP = 39 | AC = 15 | DC = 14 | Str = 12 | Dex = 16 | Con = 16 | Int = 14 | Wis = 12 | Cha = 19 | FanArt = }} is an Eladrin half-elf sorcerer. She was played by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in . Description Appearance Gryffin is a noble, half-elf woman with dark skin, fiery eyes, and spectacular blonde hair. Wearing an elegant blue and white gown and golden jewelry, she looked entirely out of place in The Ass Sailor. Personality Normally dignified, elegant, and refined, with a very high manner of speech, Gryffin would switch to a brusque Jersey accent during every wild magic surge. Biography Background Gryffin came from a city called Elyria, which only came into contact with the mortal world during the totality of a solar eclipse. Her mother was a sorcerer and was killed, along with her father and grandfather, by Gryffin's evil uncle. That uncle also cursed Gryffin with wild magic and kicked her out of Elyria during one of its brief appearances. Gryffin was left to find her own way back home and thought that the girl Holly might know where her city would next appear. Gryffin had arrived at the Ass Sailor eager to meet with Frankfurt and Holly to ask her about Elyria's next appearance. She is probably the friendliest character in the Ass Sailor at the time, trying to make polite conversation with a hostile Clothesline and being overcome with joy to meet Kingston LaForge, who turns out to be her literary idol. However, before she can speak to Holly, Clothesline attacks her in order to start a bar fight. In the ensuing fight with Clothesline she set much of the bar on fire and repeatedly shifts into a completely different personality as her wild magic overtakes her. She eventually manages to make it through the melee to Frankfurt, and agrees to team up to protect Holly, only for Holly to be snatched moments later by the salamander Garello. Pursuing him into the dungeon below the bar, Gryffin repeatedly showed herself to be one of the only characters genuinely motivated by concern for the kidnapped girl. She managed to convince Kingston to stop attacking Frankfurt (who had once slept with Kingston's wife) in order to rescue the girl. In the ensuing fight with Garello (who was trying to kidnap Holly to another plane) Gryffin acquitted herself admirably (having quickly discovered his vulnerability to cold damage) and slew the salamander by bisecting his head with an ice spear. However, while she rescued Holly, she was unable to speak with the girl before she vanished and the entire party was arrested for their roles in the bar fight. Some time later, Gryffin was stuck in a police interrogation room, protesting her innocence and asking in vain if they knew anything regarding Holly or Frankfurt that could help her return to Elyria. Relationships Frankfurt Kingston Character Information Abilities Sorcerer Abilities * Font of Magic ** Flexible Casting ** Sorcery Points * Metamagic (two options) * Sorcerous Origin: Wild Magic ** Tides of Chaos ** Wild Magic Surge * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) Sorcerer Spells As a level 4 Wild Magic sorcerer, Gryffin can know five sorcerer spells at a time. Gryffin can change a spell when she levels up. Cantrips * Fire Bolt * Light * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost 1st Level * Chromatic Orb 2nd Level * Enlarge/Reduce * Misty Step Wild Magic Surge Gryffin utilizes an "extended" version of the Wild Magic Surge table. The following options are known: 09. Poisons an enemy. 86. Expends her highest level spell slot. Notable Items * Snuffbox of Jump * Wand of Entanglement Quotations Trivia * Gryffin is an alternate version of the character which Mary Elizabeth McGlynn plays in the home game she shares with Brian Wayne Foster. The only difference is that, unlike in the home game, the Gryffin in Bar Room Blitz retains her memories of what happens during her wild magic surges. * Gryffin's alter ego, brought on by wild magic surges, appears to be named Jersey, speaks in a heavy and aggressive New Jersey accent, and makes constant fourth-wall-breaking references to places and establishments in New Jersey. Both Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Liam O'Brien are from New Jersey. References Art: